


A New Home

by RighBk



Category: Hannibal (TV), Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Harry, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Multi, Omega Eggsy, Omega James, Omega John, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Panic Attacks, Past Human Traffcking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighBk/pseuds/RighBk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembered that her name was Emmeline. That her cell was cold and lonely. That when the loud men were near she had to keep quiet, keep her eyes firmly on the floor. That the loud men liked to hurt. That was all she remembered, until the day the Hart pack came to the auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not beta read but I hope you enjoy!

Emmeline bit back a whine as the man, who had come to collect her from her cell, yanked painfully on the chain connected to the shackles around her wrists. They were never gentle. Never patient. She shuffled after the man as fast as her shackled legs would let her, and hoped that she wouldn’t fall down. If you fell they did not wait for you to get up again, simply dragged you through the cold stone corridors to the auction. Upon arrival at the auction room, which Emmeline had decided long ago was her least favourite room in the world, she was shackled into her usual spot. A thin pole which restrained her arms behind her back and kept her ankles uncomfortably spread. She let herself be restrained and only once she heard the man walk away did she dare to look up.

The auction room was busy today, there must have been around thirty omegas all shackled like Emmeline in three neat rows. She took a moment to roll her neck and enjoy the stretch before quickly dropping her eyes back to the ground. If the men spotted her being so brazen she would be in trouble, and trouble meant pain. Thankfully, it seemed that she was one of the last to arrive to the auction so she did not have long to wait before the door to the bottom left of the room opened and a woman walked through, led by one of the loud men. She could tell from the scent that the woman was an alpha. They were always alphas.

Emmeline allowed her mind to wander as the man led the alpha around the room, stopping every so often to inspect one of the restrained omegas. The men never told her what the omegas were sold for, but she heard the buyers saying awful things sometimes. Things so awful that she could not help but panic whenever they came close to her. Luckily, the alpha decided on an omega in the row before her and so she allowed herself a moment to relax. She was near the back of the room with the rest of the omegas that never sold, so it was rare that the buyers ever made it this far back without making a purchase.

The auction continued on this way for what felt like hours. Soon, her arms were aching and her thighs were burning from being forced into such an uncomfortable stretch for so long. She wiggled her toes and fingers slowly, so as not to draw attention to herself, but that did nothing to lessen the ache. Like she always did during the auctions, she let her mind wander off into nothing. Simply focused on her blurry toes and soon stopped thinking altogether, not that she had much to think about anyway.

The door at the front of the room opened and she braced herself for the harsh scent of alpha, when it hit her. The scent from the alpha who entered the room was so right that she lurched towards them before she could think about what she was doing. The metal restraints bit painfully into her wrists and ankles which quickly made her realise how foolish that move was. She could barely breathe as she waited to see if any of the men had noticed, but a reprimand never came. It seemed they were distracted by the new alpha. The alpha who smelt like smiles and warm food. Not like cold cells and shouting men.

Standing there, restrained and alone, she wanted to whimper and whine and do anything she could to get the attention of the alpha. She wished she was as strong as some of the men and could rip her arms and legs right out of the shackles and run to them. Beg them to take her wherever those who were bought went. She didn’t care what awful things they wanted to do. Emmeline was helpless to stop herself from fidgeting and moving her limbs as the alpha slowly made their way around the first row, taking their time inspecting every omega in line. Her ankles and wrists continued to hurt and chafe but not even that was enough to keep her still. She wanted to be closer. Close enough to breathe in their smell. Breathe them in deeply enough that she would never forget. Not even when she was back in her cold cell. Not even after a thousand auctions

Time passed slower than it ever had before and Emmeline felt her heart race faster with every moment she waited. Every moment she was kept away. The alpha and the loud man moved onto the second row of omegas and still they did not chose any. The alpha seemed to be taking their time to inspect each omega, but never to buy them. Emmeline wished, so hard that it made her head ache, that the alpha would make it onto her row. The headache was worth it as she soon heard walking, followed by then the loud man explaining about discounts and saying mean horrible things about her and the others around her.

Wanting to make a good impression, Emmeline made sure to stand as tall as she could. To push her shoulders back and stretch out her legs to make them look better. They weren’t allowed clothes in the auction and usually she hated that, hated their eyes on her, hated that she could not hide. This alpha though, who smelt so right, they could look at her. She would stand for them all day and all night and never complain once. Her heart was racing so loud that she was sure they must be able to hear it when at last the alpha and the man stopped in front of her. He wore black shiny shoes and dark trousers, but that was all she could see. She wanted desperately to see what he looked like so, as he stepped closer to have a better look at her, she dared look up.

  
He was _beautiful._

Over his black suit he had a long black coat and an umbrella, which she remembered was for rain. He met her stare, and looked surprised to see her eyes, but she was glad to have looked into his. They were the most beautiful thing she could remember ever seeing. Not like the cells which were grey and lifeless. His hair was dark but speckled with silver, and she longed to reach out and touch it. Just for a moment. His lovely eyes were framed by thick rimmed black glasses however that was the last thing she saw before a fist collided with her face.

  
Her mouth and cheek exploded with pain as the man who had been leading the alpha punched her in the face. She couldn’t stifle her sob as she felt her lip burst and begin bleeding down her chin. She had been so reckless. So stupid. The alpha was beautiful and smelt like everything she had ever wanted and needed in her life. But she was bad. She didn’t follow the rules and now he knew that. Now he would walk away from her and never look back with those bright wonderful eyes.

“Stupid bitch.” The man spat, his harsh words making her flinch.

 

Although she could not remember what that meant, she knew it wasn’t a nice thing to say. It was mean, all of the men here were mean. The alpha didn’t look mean though. He looked kind and lovely and now he was going to leave the auction forever. She was startled from her thoughts, when a warm finger gently wiped one of her tears from her now sore cheek. She didn’t let herself look up again but she couldn’t stop herself from leaning into his gentle touch.

 

“Do it now Merlin.” The alpha said, but the words made no sense to her and it seemed that the loud man was confused as well.

 

Emmeline waited for the alpha to take his hand away and move on to the next omega, but instead he replaced his finger with his whole, warm hand. Gently cupping her whole face. He was so close now that she could smell him, his scent warming her from the inside out and making all of her worries seem small. Like they did not matter so long as he was here with her. She flinched when the door at the bottom of the room, and the door which alphas and the omegas they purchased exited through, flew open. She heard the sounds of multiple people entering and the room filled up will all sorts of scents. A few of which reminded her of the alpha still standing before her.

 

Gently, as if she was something fragile, the alpha cupped the back of her head and moved closer, cradling her against his chest. The moment Emmeline’s body touched his she felt herself relax, not even the shackles bothered her any longer. She could not help but whine a little as she pushed her face into his chest, not caring that her lip was still sore and bloody. It was so right. Everything was so right.

 

“Shit Greg, you think she’s your third?” A voice said from beside the alpha, an omega.

 

“I know she is.” The alpha, Greg, replied.

 

The omega beside them swore again just as the alpha, careful not to disturb her, pulled out a ringing phone from his pocket and began speaking into it hurriedly. He sounded like he was explaining himself and Emmeline wondered if he was in trouble for something. Not that it mattered. She almost fell to the ground as the shackles around her wrists and ankles suddenly released, but the alpha was there to catch her and hold her close. She felt as if she was sinking, but also floating. It was like she was underwater and everything that was happening around her wasn’t real. Like it was a dream. The world tilted sideways as the alpha picked her up, but she was too busy flying to notice why, or where they were going.

  
She didn’t know what a third was, but she was glad to be it if that meant staying in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! I have had this idea circulating in my mind for months now so I decided to try and get it written. I apologise for any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I will be sure to check them! Comments are very welcome!


	2. Heading Home

Emmeline continued to drift as the alpha carried her. He was speaking as he hurried through corridors but she could tell that he was not speaking to her. All around them were the scents of alphas, omegas and betas that she had never encountered before. Shouts echoed all around, but she felt as if she was hearing them from afar. The alpha was still holding her, cradling her against his body, so all was well.

The alpha shouldered his way through another set of doors and suddenly the dreamlike haze of contentment was ripped away. Emmeline was suddenly aware of a harsh cold wind and droplets of rain on her naked body. She realised at once that everyone could see her and instantly wanted to crawl back inside the building they had just left. She whined to show her displeasure, not quite with it enough to voice what she wanted.

“Shit. It’s okay.” the alpha soothed, “you’ll be warm soon.”

She let herself be comforted by that, trying to focus on the alpha’s scent, not the frigid wind or the pain in her cheek and mouth. The alpha sounded exasperated with whoever he was talking to and Emmeline felt a flicker of nerves in her belly. She hoped she hadn’t made him angry. As he continued to run with her in his arms, she began to wonder where they were going. She knew that the alphas who came to the auctions came from outside, and that they took the omegas they brought outside with them, but she couldn’t remember where they went. She only knew the horrible things that she’d overheard them saying they would do. She decided that it wouldn’t be too bad if this alpha wanted to do those things, as long as she could stay with him.

The alpha came to a stop and shifted her in his arms so that he could open a door. She let out a whine of complaint as he sat her down on a soft seat. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes as she reached for him, wanting nothing more than to be held again. She was too busy beginning to cry that she didn’t notice him climbing inside the car beside her.

“Oh love,” the alpha sighed, sounding sympathetic not angry, crouching down in front of her and rummaging beneath the seats.

He cradled her with one arm as he searched for something, and she leaned her full weight against him, almost sliding off the seats in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. From beneath the seats the alpha brought out a huge orange blanket and before Emmeline knew it, she was wrapped up inside it, almost purring at the softness on her naked skin. Instantly the chill from being outside vanished and she was cosier than she had ever been before. The cells and the auction rooms were harsh and cold, without a single ounce of comfort to be found. She was in heaven.

She wasn’t sure know long they stayed like that. Emmeline wrapped up in the blanket, wriggling occasionally to feel the soft fabric move against her skin, the alpha continuing to speak to whoever it was she couldn’t see, occasionally murmuring _settle down_ when she got close to wriggling out of him arms. She was so relaxed that she almost jumped out of her skin when the car door opened and the omega from earlier jumped in, slamming the door behind him.

“Eggsy!” The alpha cradling her chided.

“Sorry Greg,” he winced, throwing himself down in the seats opposite them. “Merlin says we can skip going back to headquarters and just head straight home.”

“Good, I’ve spoken to the others. Hannibal and John are on their way home, one of them will check her over.” The Alpha sighed, he sounded tired and Emmeline instantly wanted to make him feel better. To help him the way he had helped her.

“Is she hurt? Other than her face.” The omega, Eggsy, asked.

“It doesn’t seem like it, I didn’t get a chance to check but she’d not moving like she’s in a lot of pain. Cuts and bruises will likely be the worst of it.”

“You reckon she might be thirsty?”

Emmeline did feel thirsty. Omegas got a small glass of water every morning and every night. It had been so long since she’d spoken that she couldn’t seem to muster the strength to tell them. She also did not want to make them angry. Omegas didn’t get any more water until night time, she knew that. She wanted to show them that she was good, not a _stupid bitch_.

“Probably,” the alpha sighed. “But I think we should get her home. We need to get her looked over and I’ve got an angry alpha to face.”

* * *

 

Emmeline had no way of knowing how long they’d been driving for. The car windows were heavily tinted and the inside of the car remained dull for most of their drive. She knew it was still daytime, it had been light when the alpha carried her out of the auction building, it didn’t feel like enough hours had passed for it to be dark. She hadn’t noticed the driver in the front of the car, because he was a beta with a faint scent, so'd jumped when the car first started moving. Alpha had quickly soothed her.

She never slept well in the cells. She could always hear people moving around, new omegas fighting or crying, and the angry men wandering around. Her whole body would tense, wanting to run and hide whenever the men passed. Even while she was asleep. It was no surprise that she found herself drifting, almost falling asleep, as they drove. The gentle vibrations of the car soothed her, as did the soft blanket and alpha’s arms around her. She realised that, though alpha Greg and omega Eggsy had different scents, there was a similar scent to them both, meaning they were in the same pack. The scents helped sooth her further, just as they had done in the auction room.

She felt the change beneath the car before they announced that they had arrived, the car shaking more as it meandered up a gravel driveway. Unease grew inside of her as they came to a stop.

“You’re going to meet my alpha,” Greg murmured in her ear, sensing her worry. “And we’ll get you looked at by some of the doctors in my pack. You don’t need to be scared, I promise you.

Omega Eggsy was already out of the door and heading up the steps into their home. She managed not to cry when the alpha sat her down on the seat, opening the door and taking a step out. She shuffled after him, making sure to clutch the blanket around her shoulders so that only her head and the bottom of her legs were visible. She didn’t bother hiding her sigh of relief when the alpha lifted her back into his arms.

The house he carried her into was huge. Mansion was the word that sprung to mind when she thought about it. He carried her up the stone steps into the building and gently closed the door behind him. A door down the hall opened and her heart raced as slow measured footsteps walked towards them on the polished wooden floor. The scent hit her immediately and she knew that it was the pack alpha. His was the scent that both alpha Greg and omega Eggsy shared.

The footsteps stopped just before them but Emmeline didn’t dare look up at their owner. She just hoped that she looked submissive and compliant, not rude and ungrateful. Though the angry men at the auction were alphas, she’d never been in the presence of a pack alpha. Power and control seemed to radiate off him and she didn’t know what he expected from her.

She watched as he reached out and cupped the back of alpha Greg’s head, pulling home close for a slow lingering kiss. It was clear that the pack alpha was in control, his tongue instantly gaining access into alpha Greg’s mouth. From her position in alpha Greg’s arms she could feel the heat radiating from them both. It made her feel comforted, whilst making her tingle all over.

“We will be having a discussion about this, Gregory,” the alpha said after he pulled away, his voice was so calm Emmeline that could not tell if he was angry or not.

“I’ll accept any punishment you see fit, Myc.”

Emmeline felt as if she had been plunged into icy cold water, she did not want alpha Greg being punished because of her. If she hadn’t looked up at him then he would never have taken her out of the auction. If she hadn’t looked up at him then he wouldn’t be getting punished by his pack alpha. She tried to speak, and protest what was going to happen, but all that she managed was a cracked whine. It brought the two alphas’ attention back to her and Greg squeezed her gently.

“Don’t you be worrying about me, love,” he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “He’s strict but he loves me really.”

Emmeline dared to glance at the other alpha, sure that alpha Greg had not whispered quietly enough for his words to remain a secret. His expression was impossible to read. He looked almost fond when he glanced at alpha Greg, and analysing when he looked at Emmeline. She quickly lowered her eyes the moment she met his gaze, expecting to feel a blow any moment.

“You feel it, don’t you?” Alpha Greg asked his pack alpha.

After a moment’s hesitation he replied, “I do.”

Without warning she was being moved, as the pack alpha effortlessly lifted her out of alpha Greg’s arms. She wanted to protest, to go back to where she felt comforted and safe, but she could not find the words. He breathed deeply, getting a feel for her scent. The moment he did he cradled her closer to his chest, so close she thought she could feel his heart beating.

“Our third,” he murmured.

He turned on his heel and headed down the corridor he came from, taking Emmeline with him. She would have panicked, had she not heard alpha Greg following close behind them. He pushed open a door into what she assumed what his office, his scent stronger here than out in the hall. She caught sight of tall bookcases and a dark wooden desk before the pack alpha sat down in a cushioned armchair, rearranging her on his lap.

“You can scent me,” he said, the fact that she wasn’t sure how to act around him had not escaped his notice.

Steeling herself, she turned and breathed deeply into his neck, and instantly went boneless. She was sure even her neck would have dropped had his hand not been there to support her and hold her in place. Emmeline had never felt more at home. The cold cells, the auction, the pain in her face. All of it melted away as she breathed deeply and let the pack alpha’s scent comfort her.

“Take a shower Gregory.” The pack alpha said, “we shall still be here when you return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you won't have to wait a year for the next chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you thought & I'd love to hear if there are any scenes you'd like to see.


	3. Not Again

Being able to keep track of time was a distant memory to Emmeline, so she did not know how long she sat there in the pack alpha’s arms, not that it mattered. She was content to doze, surrounded by his scent, supported by muscular thighs beneath her and strong immovable arms against her back and neck. Gradually the haze of contentment began to fade, and she was able to take in her surroundings, resting her sore cheek against his waistcoat to do so.

The office looked almost exactly how she’d pictured an office. Towering bookshelves lined two of the walls, filled with leather-bound tomes and paperbacks organised by height. A broad mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room, with the pack alpha’s grand leather chair on one side, giving him a view of the whole room. Emmeline’s gaze wandered to the wall behind the chair, to the item hanging proudly for all to see. She flinched when she realised what it was, a cane.

The hand at her back began rubbing soothing circles, the pack alpha sensing her discomfort almost the moment it began.

“My brother, Sherlock, thought it would be amusing if I hung the cane on the wall above me,” the pack alpha explained, his voice gentle. “There is only one act I use the cane to punish, and that is violence against other pack members. We do not harm each other in this pack.”

Emmeline nodded to show her understanding, not trusting her voice. She could keenly remember the sharp sting of the cane against her back and legs, it wasn’t something she ever wanted to feel again. She’d felt safe with every pack member she had met so far and it was hard to imagine them acting like she angry men she’d grown so used to being afraid of.

They sat in one of the chairs by the large window a while longer, until Emmeline was so relaxed she felt boneless. Even when she heard doors opening and closing in other parts of the house, and pack members she had yet to meet walking past the office, she couldn’t find the strength to worry about anything. Eventually the peace came to an end when alpha Greg reentered the room, his suit had been replaced with a cosy looking woollen jumper and trousers, his silver streaked hair still damp from his shower.

"Gregory, “ the pack alpha greeted fondly, lifting a hand to gesture the other alpha over for a kiss. “You will find Hannibal and John in the clinic.”

Hands on her hips were the only warning that she was on the move before Emmeline was suddenly no longer cradled against the pack alpha’s chest. She couldn’t have stopped herself from pouting if she’d tried. Fortunately, the pack alpha did not seem angry and instead of a smack, she received a fond smile and a gentle kiss on the forehead. As Alpha Grey turned to leave the office, she watched as the pack alpha took his seat behind the grand desk.

Alpha Greg carried her out of the office and back down the hallway. As it was beginning to grow dark outside, someone had lit lamps throughout the house which gave it a warm and comforting glow. Emmeline was carried up a set of carpet lined stairs, before being taken down another hallway. From her view over alpha Greg’s shoulders it seemed like the pack house was a maze of tastefully decorated carpet lined corridors, a world of difference from the stone cell she was used to. She’d never be able to remember where she was allowed to go.

They stopped outside a wooden door at the far end of one of the corridors and Emmeline felt her nerves grow, wondering what might be inside. Alpha Greg seemed to sense this as he cupped her cheek with his palm, forcing her to look at him.

"There’s no need to be nervous,” he smiled gently. “I will be with you the whole time.”

Before she had a chance to ask any questions, the door was opened from within and they stepped inside. Two alpha’s greeted them, the shorter of the two wore a jumper much like alpha Greg with jeans, whereas the other was dressed even fancier than the pack alpha had been. He had on a blue checkered suit with a tie, his hair slicked back with not a strand out of place. They both had scents much like the rest of the pack, but Emmeline still felt a flicker of unease, especially from the one that looked more severe.

“I’m John, and this is Hannibal,” Alpha John introduced them both with a smile. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

Emmeline managed a small smile, which slipped from her face the moment the door closed behind them and she saw what had been blocked from her view. Behind them sat an examination table, it looked different from the basic one back at the cells but she knew the function was the same. She could see a tray of medical instruments just beside the table and felt sick at the thought. This couldn’t be happening again. She could hear the alpha’s speaking around her as her mind descended into panic. She clutched Alpha Greg so hard that she felt like her fingers might break and her vision began to swim with stars as it became harder and harder for her to breathe.

* * *

 

Emmeline was still hiccuping softly as Alpha Greg lowered her into the luxuriously warm bathwater. She’d watched him prepare the bath from a chair in the corner, wrapped in the softest robe she’d ever felt. In a calming voice he explained what he was doing, the soothing bath oils and lightly perfumed bubbles he was including to make the bath just perfect. He was a magician, brewing a potion that immediately soothed her tense and exhausted body.

“There we go, that’s better.” Alpha Greg smiled as she visibly relaxed, and she felt the tension in her chest ease a little more at the praise.

He didn’t speak as he gently washed and detangled her hair, massaging her head as if he could tell how much it ached from sobbing. With a soft sponge and a creamy soap he slowly washed her body, leaving Emmeline feeling like the last remains of the cell and the harsh touches of the angry men were being washed away. Even when the soap slipped beneath the water, between folds and down legs, she was calm. Her body relaxing despite his touch, not screaming at her to flee.

“Tomorrow you will meet the rest of our pack,” Alpha Greg explained as he dried her with a towel, warm from the radiator, his word causing a faint twinge of alarm somewhere in her blissed out mind. “I can’t wait for them to finally meet our third.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received kudos today which made me finish editing this new chapter. I would be interested to hear your thoughts on the story so far and curious about any scenes you'd like to see now that you are starting to learn how the pack runs.


End file.
